Listen to the rain Temari
by Secret Waltz
Summary: It was a stormy day. Simple and beautiful. But, Temari didn't see that, she saw a bad, messed up weather. So, It's up to shikamaru to show her more then what she is seeing its up to him to teach her how to listen to the rain. One shot.


A/n: so this is my first fan fiction. It's based on Temari and Shikamaru and was made in ten minute's. Please review. it'll do me alot of good. Give me pointers if you must.

* * *

Boom.

The thunder would rawr from above. loud and sudden, With it's randomness, it scared Temari very much so but, Shikamaru just stood there, hands in his pockets eyes closed, giving into the drops of wet, cold, and abnormaly tempting rain. As the lightning roared about them Temari wondered, Didn't shikamaru know that lightning could be very deadly? With holding the fact that they were just standing there stupidly under a tree for no apparent reason. Temari loathed the rain and was more then happy that it didn't rain often in Suna. The rain was annoying and would constintly mess up her hair. It did nothing but come between people's plans and make them go threw more troubles.

Shikamaru could feel the aggravation and anger course through and out of Temari. She didn't understand. She never could understand that there's more to the rain then just the objective of making everything muddy, ugly, and troublesome. He knew that the rain was special on so many levels.

"Can we go now? my hair is starting to get wet, damn tree can't even hold the rain away from me!" She growled.

Shikamaru calmly opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. How could she be so impatient he wondered. All he wanted to do was show her that there was more to it then what she thought. He wanted to make her love the rain. He wanted to make her listen to the rain. "Women would you just be quiet and listen?", He questioned.

"Listen to what? Your not even talking!" She said then turned around and opened her fan placing it above her head, exiting from under the tree as the thunder, lighting, and rain grew fierce..Violent. Temari stomped away. "This is stupid, wait until tomorrow when I kill you!"

Shikamaru couldn't just let go of her like this, it isn't right, and it sure as hell isn't what he planed. He ran into the rain and grabbed her hand, suddenly stopping her. She turned around with anger pulsing in her eyes. He placed a finger on her lips and and quieted any future groaning.

"Listen.." he whispered to Temari who just gave him a what-the-fuck look.

"Listen to each drop of rain..."

"For what? Unlike you, Nara I have a life. A life in which I will not put on hold to waste my time here". She quated him, "Listening to the rain" as you might say; I don't see a meaning behind this!", she groaned.

Shikamaru sighed a soft and disapointed sigh. Throwing her fan away from her grasp, He hugged her tightly to almost paralize her so that she could not move.

"Whats the meaning of this?" she shouted trying to fight her way out of his hands.

Silence.

She fought and fought, yelling and telling him to let go, stating she was going to kill him.

Silence.

She finally gave up slowly. She stopped her fussing. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She started to listen to the rain. As he caresed her, she was still immbolized.Shikamaru was still silent. It was then that Temari realized that the rain wasn't bothering her. Yes; the calm whispering noises that the rain made as it fell into oblivion calmed her. She enjoyed it. She wanted to embrace it. She wanted to stay there forever with Shikamaru with her in his arms.

"It's like.." Shikamaru sighed. "The rain is your biggest secret.

When it falls, it reminds you of your true desires. Temari what are your true desires?"

Temari's biggest desires was to be with Shikamaru, to hold him, and to protect him for the rest of her life. She wanted nothing more then to make him her's. Become his.

Silence.

He leaned down to undo Temari's wet hair. Causing her to do the same. They could suddenly feel both of thier heart's skipped a beat and they froze. His onyx eyes met her teal eyes, his hand next to her cheek but not touching her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was attached to her face as the rain poured down her body, Almost heavenly.

"Temari.. you want to know what my biggest desire is?" He asked as she just nodded.

Shikamaru leaned down and caresed his lips against hers. He kissed her deeply. "You are my biggest desire Temari. You are my biggest dream. My biggest weakness."

And so, Thats how Shikamaru made the rain become Temari's biggest moment. He gave her a reason why theres more to a storm then the mess it leaves behind. He thought her... How to listen to the rain.

* * *

So... there it is kinda cheesy right? eh, you, review please?


End file.
